bladerspsfandomcom-20200214-history
Easy Achievements Guide
Enter The Lottery Requirements: None To Complete: Go to ::gamble/Varrock big bank and talk to "Gambler" to enter the Lottery Pour 1M Into The Well Requirements: 1M Cash To Complete: Go to ::home/::shops and right-click the Well of Goodwill. Select: Contribute to the well. Cut An Oak Tree Requirements: Level 15 Woodcutting, any kind of axe To Complete: Go to your skill tab, click on the woodcutting skill. Select: low-level woodcutting teleport, buy an axe from Wilfred, chop 2/3 regular trees to get atleast 15 woodcutting, after that cut an oak tree. Burn An Oak Log Requirements: Level 15 firemaking, tinderbox To Complete: Go to your skill tab, click on the firemaking skill, trade: "Ignatius Vulcan" , buy a tinderbox and 1 oak log (or chop a oak tree yourself to get it) and use the tinderbox on the oak log. Fish A Salmon Requirements: Level 25 fishing, feathers, fly fishing rod To Complete: Go to your skill tab, click the fishing skill, trade the "Master Fisher", buy 10 feathers and 1 fly fishing rod. Start fishing at the: "net & bait" option until you caught a salmon. Cook A Salmon Requirements: Level 25 cooking, raw salmon To Complete: Go to your skill tab, click the cooking skill, use your raw salmon on the stove, cook it. Eat A Salmon Requirements: 1 (cooked) salmon To Complete: Simply complete this achievement by clicking on the cooked salmon. Mine Some Iron Requirements: Level 15 mining, any kind of pickaxe To Complete: Go to your skill tab, click the mining skill, select: "Mining Guild" , trade the "Mining Instructor", buy a pickaxe, walk a little bit east until you find some iron rocks, mine them. Smelt An Iron Bar Requirements: Level 15 Smithing, 1 iron ore To Complete: Go to your skill tab, click the mining/smithing skill, use your iron ore on the furnace, smelt it. Harvest A Crop Requirements: Potato seeds, rake, secateurs, watering can To Complete: Go to your skill tab, click the farming skill, trade: "Martin the master farmer" for your required items, then walk a little bit north to the Allotment, use your rake on the Allotment, use your potato seed on the patch, use your watering can on the patch with the potato seed planted, wait a few minutes, harvest it. Infuse A Deadfrowl Pouch Requirements: Level 4 Summoning, 1 gold charm, 1 raw chicken, 1 pouch, 8 spirit shards To Complete: Go to your skill tab, click the summoning skill, talk to: "Pikkupstix" for your required items, select: Shop 1, once you bought them, click on the obelisk and infuse your Deadfrowl pouch. You will also have to teleport to chicken pen kill 1 of them for raw chicken. Catch a Young Impling Requirements: Level 17 Hunter, butterfly net, impling jar To Complete: Go to your skill tab, click the hunter skill, select: Puro-Puro, push trough the wheat, catch a young impling. Craft a pair of leather boots Requirements: Level 7 crafting, tanned leather hides, needle, thread, 1k coins To Complete: Go to your skill tab, click the crafting skill, talk to the: "Master Crafter" for your required items, after you got those, use a needle on the leather hides, and craft a pair of leather boots. Make sure to tan the cowhide for the leather Climb An Agility Obstacle Requirements: none To Complete: Go to your skill tab, click the Agility skill, select any course you can do. ex: Gnome Course, climb over any Agility obstacle. Fletch Some Arrows Requirements: Level 5 fletching, Arrowshafts, 15 feathers To Complete: Use the feathers on the arrowshafts, to make headless arrows, then use the arrowtips on the headless arrows to make some arrows. Feathers are gotten from Master Fisher at fishing teleport. Arrowshafts from using knife on log. Steal a Ring Requirements: none To Complete: Go to ::home or ::shops, and thieve a ring from the first thieving stall. Mix A Potion Requirements: Level 5 Herblore, vial of water, clean guam, eye of newt To Complete: Use the clean guam on the vial of water to make a guam potion (unf), then use the eye of newt on the guam potion (unf) to make a attack potion (3). Runecraft Some Runes Requirements: Level 1 Runecrafting, some essence, talisman To Complete: Right click your talisman, click on: Locate, then click the runecrafting altar. Bury A Big Bone Requirements: none To Complete: Buy/get a big bone, and simply bury it or use it on a altar. Complete a Slayer Task Requirements: none To Complete: Go to your skill tab, select the slayer skill, teleport to the slayer master and get a task. Finish it to complete your achievement. Set up a cannon Requirements: Level 75 ranged, 4m coins, cannonballs. To Complete: Buy a cannon from explorer jack at ::home or ::shops, set up your cannon somewhere and fire it. Kill a monster using Melee Requirements: none To Complete: Simply kill any monster with melee. Not much to explain about this. Kill a monster using Ranged Requirements: Any bow & arrows To Complete: Simply kill any monster with range. Not much to explain about this. Kill a monster using Magic Requirements: Some runes To Complete: Simply kill any monster with magic. Not much to explain about this. Deal 1000 Damage using Melee Requirements: Melee weapon To Complete: Deal 1000 damage on any monster with melee. Deal 1000 Damage using Ranged Requirements: Bow and arrows To Complete: Deal 1000 damage on any monster with ranged. Deal 1000 Damage using Magic Requirements: Runes To Complete: Deal 1000 damage on any monster with magic. Perform a special attack Requirements: A weapon with a special attack option, any monster to attack. To Complete: Wield your weapon, click the special attack bar, and attack any monster. Fight another player Requirements: Another player to fight To Complete: Go to the duel arena / wilderness and fight another player. Set an Email address Requirements: a valid email address To Complete: Teleport to ::home or ::shops, talk to the town crier, ask him about email, setup your email.